ObiKaka KakaObi Drabbles, One-Shots and Plot Bunnies
by Riddle Wraith
Summary: Includes (but not limited to) absurd situations, shameless smut, random gender benders, and possibly time travel (or a mixture thereof). Will be updated randomly. Chapters will all be unrelated. ALL chapters WILL be ObiKaka/KakaObi, which means that MOST will be slash and ALL will include romantic situations between Obito and Kakashi (varying between smut and fluff).
1. Fem Obito AU 1

Summary: Obito has the hots for Kakashi and decides to ignore the issue in favor of a toy. Well, that is, until the issue is found _in her apartment_ , with a hard on nonetheless from spying on her. So, she decides to put what she has at hand to good use, and Kakashi most certainly doesn't complain. AU to Canon Universe. Fem!Obito. Senseless Smut. Both are in the 16-17 age range.

* * *

Obito, alone in her apartment at last, let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. She had been on a team with Kakashi and Rin for _years_ now, to the point where the three of them plus sensei and his family (his loving wife Kushina and their small, adorable ball of sunshine Naruto who was only just now turning two) were all one, large, happy family (even Kakashi was included in that, much as he avoided socializing where he could). Yet, lately...she shook her head. She shouldn't even be thinking of _that_. Kakashi was like her _brother_ , she told herself, and she had _not_ felt hot and bothered when Kakashi had pinned her after their match (no matter _how_ red her face had turned).

Her thoughts turned inadvertently back to it, she involuntarily replayed it in her mind, her thighs rubbing against one another as she positively _throbbed_ with want, her arousal leaking down her legs as she panted against her door. She sighed in annoyance, as ignoring it wasn't doing any good. Well, she _was_ home for the day. She may as well indulge herself. That thought in mind, she quickly discarded her shinobi gear and her clothing, pulling out the toy she only used when she _really_ needed that itch scratched, seeing as she didn't trust any of the guys their age or around there as far as she could throw them (which, depending on the person, was actually surprisingly far, but that wasn't the point).

She sighed, laying herself back on her bed and spreading her legs in preparation for what she was about to do. Before the toy went near her, she slid a hand down and a few fingers entered her folds, spreading the wetness there and collecting some to spread on the head of the toy. After that, she pressed the rubber shaft against her slit, hissing when the thing stretched her quite a bit as the head went in. It had been awhile since she'd had _anything_ inside her, let alone something as big as her toy. She refrained from using the vibration for now, wanting to get used to the size of the toy once more before she actually put it to any real use.

She slid it in slowly, letting it sink in bit by bit until it was fully inside her. She had to admit, it felt good to be filled after all this time, even if it was just a toy. With that thought, she turned on the vibrating feature and used the toy for its intended purpose, fucking herself quickly with the vibrating toy as she played with her clit. It was this that Kakashi accidentally stumbled upon, having come to inform his team-mate about dinner plans their sensei had for them that night. Seeing her spread wide, playing with herself like a scene from one of Jiraya's smutty books had him hard in seconds and for the first time, internally debating on what he wanted to do.

On one hand, there was an _incredibly_ hot woman _right_ in front of him that was practically _begging_ for some actual cock to satiate her, but on the other hand, said incredibly hot woman was his team-mate, and would likely kill him after they were done, if she didn't as soon as he tried to touch her. He really, _really_ wanted to sink into her smooth, tight heat, and he was _ridiculously_ jealous of the toy being used to pleasure her. He watched as her brows became drawn, her breath coming out in gasps as she came close to her climax. He could tell when she reached it by the way she tensed and her changed breathing rate, the smell of her arousal hanging heavily in the air around them as she climaxed.

The sight was so arousing that he'd had to bite back a moan at the picture she made, and it was only by chance that he heard her moan out a name lowly as she came. He was twice as aroused when he realized it was _his_ name, and he couldn't stop the low moan that left his throat this time, making her shoot a startled glance in his direction. He watched her eyes scan down to the obvious bulge and widen, licking her lips unconsciously as she forgot about the toy inside her in light of her team-mate having found her in such a position and having such a reaction to it. He was surprised when, instead of demanding that he get out, she approached him.

He watched her hips sway hypnotically as she stood gracefully, toy and all. When she strode toward him, the toy sliding out slowly due to gravity as she approached, it was all he could do not to swallow his tongue when she grabbed the bulge in his pants and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Are you going to _use_ this," she emphasized her point by gently squeezing the clothed erection, making the teen buck and moan against her hand before she continued. "or are you going to make me satisfy _myself_?" she finished, making him shudder with excited lust and pull her against him, pulling her quickly to the bed and pushing her down into a kneeling position on the edge of the bed. He stood behind her, slowly manipulating the toy out of her so he could slide in himself. Once the toy was out, he wasted no time in discarding it and his clothes (even his mask) and replacing it with his hardened flesh, making her moan as she was filled by something even bigger than her toy, her insides stretching to accommodate the invading flesh.

He could hardly control himself as he sank into her, making his cock feel like it was easing into a hot, wet, _tight_ little oven that squeezed and twitched around him. She could eventually take the slow pace no longer and braced her arms on the bed, thrusting back and taking him all in with one thrust. She gasped and threw her head back in pleasure at the feeling of being filled by _real_ cock. It was _so_ much better than her toys could every try to be, and as he gripped her hip tightly with a hand, he growled and leaned down to whisper hotly in her ear.

"If you keep doing things like that, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you." he said, just barely stopping himself from holding her down and fucking her as hard and fast as he could. Her next words, however, shattered his self control and scattered the dust of it in the blowing wind.

"I can handle anything you've got. I'll take everything you give me and more." she said, although it was more to spur on the actual action than really challenging him. It worked, of course, and before she knew it there was a bruising grip on her hips and he was pulling out quickly, barely giving her time to breathe as he slammed back in as hard as he could, making her cry out with the action. They were soon rocking together quickly, the sounds of slapping flesh drowned out by the cries of Obito as she happily took Kakashi's cock as hard as he could give it. This was brilliant! She didn't know why she hadn't thought of resolving their tension this way _years_ ago!

Kakashi was reveling in the tight heat and the high, pleased sounds Obito was making as he continuously pounded her with his cock. He'd never had someone that loved it as rough as Obito did, and it aroused him _more_ , if it were possible. He was having a hard time holding himself back from his climax. He wanted to fill her up with his seed more than he wanted anything in his life. He could tell she was close by the way her walls were contracting around him every once in a while, so he used a finger on her clit to help her along, making her even more vocal as she reached her climax, her walls tightening like a vice around him as she wailed out his name and came.

He followed close behind her, giving a few more deep thrusts before he spilled himself inside her, holding her against himself in a bruising grip. She let out a low, satisfied moan as the warmth of his seed filled her, utterly satiated and not collapsing only because of the grip Kakashi still had on her hips, her arms fatigued from holding herself up and a day full of missions before that. When he finally came back down from his climax, he loosened his grip and slowly withdrew his softening flesh, causing trickles of his seed to leak from her as he did so. Once he fully withdrew, she pretty much collapsed forward, crawling up the bed to the center of it and stopping there.

She was too tired to keep holding herself up and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Behind her, Kakashi debated on if he wanted to join her in bed or if he should leave. He wasn't sure he would be welcomed, and he didn't want to assume she would want him here. Before he could debate further, she rolled herself to one side of the bed and looked at him with a tired glare.

"Get your ass _over_ here, Hatake. I'm _not_ going to take care of _myself_ in the morning if you can be here to do it for me." she said, as though it were a foregone conclusion that they were going to sleep together _again_ tomorrow and that he was _obviously_ welcome to stay the night. He didn't debate any further, laying down on the other side of the bed and facing her so he could pull her to him. She went easily, settling in his arms with a content sigh as she drifted slowly off to sleep. He watched her sleep with a small, content smile on his face for a while before his exhaustion and the sound of her soft snores lulled him to sleep as well.


	2. The Date (It most definitely was not!)

Summary: In which Obito has his heart broken by Rin and then somehow winds up on a date (which he denies to himself is a date) with Kakashi.

* * *

 **The Date (It most definitely was _not_ a date!):**

Obito was feeling on top of the world. He felt like nothing could bring him down today. He had woken up feeling energized, had glanced at his team picture (at Rin, of course) and greeted the day with a smile. He had even felt that somehow, today could be a really good day. He hadn't had a real explanation for this feeling, but he had glanced at her picture again and had felt a surge of courage fill him. He had failed in his timing to try to ask Rin out last time (and had given up before he ever really tried), but he felt good about it this time. He had headed out immediately to training with his team, taking his usual detours (helping children and old ladies) and thus was running late.

Even having to run to make it on time (and he still hadn't, really) hadn't brought down his spirits, and Kakashi's usual lecture about tardiness didn't affect him a bit. No, he wasn't going to let _anything_ bring him down today. He needed this small bit of happiness to keep fueling his courage so that he didn't give up again before he even tried. He _was_ going to ask her out at the end of training today. He allowed the feeling to carry him through training, feeling like he somehow performed better than usual (although maybe not as much as he'd like), and at the end of the day, when the sun was just setting and Kakashi was walking away from the training grounds, he took his chance.

"Rin, wait!" he said, causing her to stop and turn back to him curiously with a slight smile. He felt his courage swell a little more with the smile, and he hurried to her side. He swallowed somewhat nervously, but knew that this wasn't the time to freeze up. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked somewhat quickly, cursing himself in his head immediately afterward. Her face fell a bit, and his stomach balled with dread.

"I'm sorry, Obito. I have feelings for someone else." she said, glancing in Kakashi's direction before looking back at him. He barely managed to keep his face neutral, but he _did_ manage thankfully.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have bothered you then." he said politely. It was all he could do not to break down in front of her. He had to leave, _now_. He was _not_ going to cry in front of Rin. He excused himself politely and hurried away at a pace that merely looked as if he wanted to get home in a timely manner (until he'd gotten out of her sight and sped up). Once he reached a training ground that he was sure she wouldn't pass on her way home, he sat down against a tree and let his Uchiha mask (mandatory for _every_ Uchiha) fall. He finally allowed himself to give in to the ache in his chest and sobbed, taking care to make as little noise as possible as was instinct by now (learned through _necessity_ because of his clan).

Why? Why did she have to like that _bastard_ Kakashi? He was an emotionless tool! He prided himself on not displaying such things as emotions! What did she hope to gain from him? Obito doubted the kid could even _feel_ love, little sociopath that he seemed _determined_ to be. Thinking of Kakashi made him angry, but it was still drowned out by the sheer feeling of grief that pervaded him. He knew that some might call him dramatic, but even _he_ knew that what they said about Uchiha and love was spot on. Uchiha loved _so_ _deeply_ that it was hard for them to fall for just anyone, and once they _did_ fall for someone, it was _usually_ for life (which was unfortunate for those who never had their love returned).

There _had_ been exceptions, of course, but Obito knew that _most_ Uchiha saw fit to give up and marry for the good of the clan rather than following some fickle emotion like love anyway. He, through no fault of his own, had disobeyed the warning in that story and had let himself fall, _hard_. Now, he was paying the price for that. It was well known, as much as it was that Uchiha loved deeply, that the Uchiha were also _cursed_ in love. Very _few_ Uchiha _ever_ got the one they desired without _something_ happening to disrupt their happiness, and of course, those who didn't get the one they yearned for in the first place were only usually marginally better off.

He supposed that he really didn't deserve her though. He was just a dead-last Uchiha, which was _apparently_ unheard of before him (or so his clan would have him believe). It's not like he could _really_ protect her if it came down to tough opponents. Kakashi could though; he was _ideal_ to protect her, if only he would get his head out of his ass and see the beautiful girl that had apparently fallen for him without Obito's notice (or maybe he just hadn't _wanted_ to notice). It hurt him to acknowledge, but he also somehow felt a little lighter for the acknowledgement, like he was freeing himself from some burden. He knew he only really wanted her happiness anyway, and if that wasn't with him, so be it.

He would still become stronger, if only to actually have the ability to protect Rin and, if he ever _actually_ needed it, that bastard Kakashi (if only for Rin's sake). His resolve stopped his tears as nothing else had, even if he still had evidence of his shameful display on his face. He couldn't _help_ how easily he cried, honestly! His eyes were sensitive in the first place, and it was frankly a freaking _miracle_ that he hadn't busted out the water works _in front of_ Rin. He usually _did_ (embarrassingly) cry in front of her, unfortunately, but fortunately she had never been witness to anything of _this_ level. He did have _some_ measure of control of himself, even if his stupid eyes betrayed him at the worst times in his frustration and he made up stupid excuses to compensate.

Of course, he'd never really sobbed out of frustration, so he'd never had a need to get away from her as quickly as he had to vent before. Either way, thinking about it was _not_ helping him. He wasn't going to start _that_ shameful display again, but he _really_ didn't want to go back to his clan compound with the evidence so clearly on his face (despite the fact that it was getting dark now and they were less likely to see it). If someone _did_ see it, they would only have cause to "punish" him for showing emotion outside the clan compound (specifically, his own bedroom) and he _really_ didn't want to deal with his clan tonight. He'd woken up feeling _so_ great about today, and really, look how _that_ had turned out.

He should have known better than to think that he could have any lasting form of happiness. It wasn't like he deserved it. With a sigh, he shook his head to temporarily clear it of his gloomy thoughts, going to find the nearest stream to wash his face in so that his clan couldn't berate him. He didn't even notice he'd been followed, and continued not to as his follower stayed hidden to see what he was up to. Once he finally found a small stream, he bent down, cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face, rubbing the soothingly cool water over his burning eyes and reddened cheeks. Once he was done washing his face, he stood, grimacing.

He didn't want to go back to the compound just yet. He'd already had his good day come crashing down. He didn't need more added to it. He would probably wait until most Uchiha were asleep, which meant training for him. He sighed, returning to the training ground he had left so he could at least do _something_ to kill time so the Uchiha would go to sleep. His shadow followed him once more, he unfortunately remaining oblivious as he had _not_ been trained in his (unknown) sensor abilities _at all_ and this shadow was _particularly_ good about not being seen and heard. When he reached the training ground, he was a little lost on what to do. He could work on taijutsu, but there was no one to correct him.

He could work on ninjutsu, but there was no one to teach him new Katon jutsu (as went along with his primary nature). At least, no one who _cared_ enough to. Sensei was usually the one to train him in his secondary nature (wind), but he could only handle a certain level of jutsu due to his immature chakra capacity (only up to C ranks right now, unfortunately) and he didn't feel like working on the jutsu he knew. His brow furrowed in thought, and he didn't notice his shadow until he was _right_ in front of him, startling Obito, who took a defensive stance on instinct. He was used to immature Uchiha using such tricks to hit him while he wasn't paying attention.

When he finally noticed who it was, he scowled. What was _he_ doing here. He stared at the shinobi across from him, not willing to say a word to him until the other did, glaring at him in silence. He wasn't going to make whatever this was easy on Kakashi, and he bet that Kakashi could tell by the way he sighed ( _actually_ sighed) before he decided to speak, lest they stand there _all_ day.

"Train with me." he said (well, more demanded). It wasn't a question. Obito's scowl deepened.

"Is that an _order_?" he asked sarcastically, not budging from where he stood. He could see Kakashi frown even _through_ the cloth of his mask and he congratulated himself on being difficult enough to _actually_ get a visible reaction out of the other teen.

" _No_ , it isn't. I simply wanted you to train with me. If you would rather be elsewhere, be my guest." he said, turning to start practicing his kata and seemingly ignoring Obito. Obito rolled his eyes. So he was going to play _this_ game, was he? What the _hell_ was the Hatake playing at? Did he _really_ think he was going to get into one of those immature "I was here first!" fights with him? It wasn't even worth his effort. He just shrugged and started walking away quietly, wanting to be rid of his headache (the other nin) as soon as possible. It was his bad luck that the Hatake apparently wanted to follow him, as he did _just_ that for some unknown reason, making Obito fight not to groan.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_? Don't you have better things to do that follow around a dead-last? What do you _really_ want? Don't tell me you've _actually_ finally decided on your _own_ initiative to train with me either, because I'm _not_ buying it! You've never given a flying fuck about me or what I could or couldn't do before, and I doubt that's changed at _all_! What do you actually _want_ from me?" he asked, scowling as he turned back to the silver haired shinobi. The nin sighed once more, his face softening (from what he could see of it) in a way Obito had never seen and making his stomach flutter for some unknown reason. Before he could protest the shinobi's actions, Kakashi was in front of him holding a hand.

"Dinner." he said quietly, awaiting Obito's reaction. Obito was surprised enough to actually laugh before he realized Kakashi was being completely serious and choked it down.

"W-what? Dinner with me? Where on Earth did you get _training_ from dinner? One couldn't be _further_ from the other!" he said, letting himself address the actual question only after he was done with his initial reaction. "Anyway, _why_ would you want to go to dinner with _me_? Don't you have _better_ things to do than waste your time with a loser?" he asked derisively, taking his hand from the Hatake's grasp and crossing his arms defiantly. The Hatake shook his head, looking imploringly at Obito.

"I only want to spend time with you. Please go with me? I'll pay." he said quietly, leaving Obito's face red and his stomach fluttery. He reasoned that he needed to eat anyway, and that he had _also_ wanted to kill time before going back to the compound. It wasn't at all because of the look the Hatake wore. Nope. Besides that, it wasn't like the Hatake _wanted_ to go on a date with him or anything. It most definitely was _not_ a date.

"Fine." Obito sighed, uncrossing his arms and motioning for Kakashi to lead the way. He pretended not to see the way the other nin's eyes lit up before he turned to lead the way to wherever they were going to eat. Obito followed sedately, only just keeping pace with Kakashi so he was walking beside him rather than behind him. He was led to one of the Akimichi's BBQ places and they sat down together once they got a table. They were given menus to peruse, and while Obito (not having been here in awhile) was actually looking at his menu to see what he wanted, Kakashi was looking at the other teen more than at his menu (not that Obito really noticed) with a slight smile under his mask.

When Obito finally saw something he wanted, he closed his menu and sat it down, noticing Kakashi had already done so before him. They waited (awkwardly so, at least on Obito's part) a few silent minutes (with Obito staring at his menu rather than Kakashi) for the waitress to come back by and take their orders and menus. They both placed their orders and gave her the menus, then she was gone and it was silent once more. This time, however, he had nothing to distract him from the nin across from him, whom he could _feel_ staring at him. He looked up properly at him and saw the same soft look from earlier. His stomach fluttered again and his heartbeat quickened, his face reddening in response.

The red on his face only grew brighter as Kakashi reached across the table and gently took his hand, making his heart skip a beat and his stomach squirm pleasantly. He looked away from the other teen, unsure of what was happening. Why was he feeling like this? The only time he'd ever felt similar was when Rin smiled at him, and even then it hadn't been this strong of a feeling. Did he... _like_ Kakashi? He shook his head at himself, unwilling to believe that. No, as far as he knew he had only ever loved Rin. He had only really been attracted to her, despite other undoubtedly good looking kunoichi in their generation. Well, he supposed, love and attraction weren't necessarily the same things.

He knew that it wasn't love then, because there was no emotional investment on his part in the nin across from him. He did, however, feel attraction to him at least on some level. It was odd; he had never been attracted to _anyone_ other than Rin before, so this was really new territory, especially when there wasn't any emotional grounding to back this attraction up. It was purely physical, unlike the attraction he felt for Rin, which, while her looks played a part, was mostly based on her sweet personality and her love of life. He really didn't know what to do here. Did he withdraw from this...whatever it was? It seemed like, somehow, his teammate wanted _something_ from him, but he didn't know what it was.

He had said that he'd only wanted to spend time with him, but why? What did Kakashi gain from wasting his time with Obito? He didn't get it. He _especially_ didn't get the hand holding, even if it _did_ feel nice (especially when Kakashi stroked his thumb lightly across his hand). He looked back up at Kakashi to possibly get some answers when the question died in his throat at the look in Kakashi's eyes. His eyes, usually a dark grey, were almost black now, his pupils oddly wide and his eyelids lazily half closed as he studied the teen in front of him. Obito could see a pink tinge on his face peeking from under his mask. Was that look what he thought it was?

Obito's stomach squirmed pleasantly again, and he had to force himself _not_ to look the teen over as he was so obviously doing to Obito. He didn't want his attraction to Kakashi to go any further, and if he allowed his eyes to linger, it most certainly _would_. People didn't look like that at one another without eventually _doing_ something about it, and he was sure that neither he nor Kakashi were really physically ready for that type of thing. So, his eyes lingered on Kakashi's masked face, taking in the lines and contours and imagining what he would look like under the mask. He was interrupted from his staring (and hand holding) by the waitress, who dropped off their food, shot Obito a dirty, envious look, and then left quickly.

Obito questioned it for all of about two seconds and then shrugged, tucking in to his meal as Kakashi did the same. They ended up actually chatting through the meal, talking about different things they wanted to learn, and what they wanted to improve upon most in training. Conversation was easy between them once they actually started talking and discussing their interests rather than insulting one another as they usually did or awkwardly keeping silent. Hours passed them by this way before they even knew it, and they were long done with their food by the time they left the restaurant. They walked contentedly side by side, not heading anywhere in particular.

Obito knew that he was safe to go home now, but as Kakashi slipped his hand into Obito's once more, Obito found that he couldn't really care. He let Kakashi pull him along to wherever he wanted to lead him, and after a 20 minute or so walk they were standing together on top of the Hokage Monument, hands and fingers intertwined as they looked up at the stars together. They stayed like that for a little while before Kakashi took his hand from Obito's, making Obito turn to him questioningly. He held up a finger in the classic "hold on" signal and pushed a little chakra into the storage seal on his arm, removing a blanket from the seal and spreading it out on the ground for them before he laid down on it and patted the blanket beside him.

Obito looked at him for a moment, nervous, before he laid down beside Kakashi on the blanket, looking at Kakashi rather than the sky. The other teen took Obito's hand once more, intertwining their fingers again as he too looked at Obito rather than the beautiful night sky above. They were mesmerized by one another, and before Obito knew what was happening, Kakashi's dark mask was down (not that he could see much of his face in the dim lighting _anyway_ ) and he was pulling Obito _closer_. Obito's heart hammered in his chest as Kakashi's lips met his in a gentle kiss, responding in kind before he could even _think_ to do anything else. He didn't know how long it had lasted before they had needed to break for breath, but he _did_ know that he had _really_ liked it.

He smiled goofily at the teen in front of him before, as one, they turned their attention back to the sky above, a comfortable silence filling the air around them as they cuddled together and watched the stars. He didn't know how long it was that he lay there before he started to doze in Kakashi's warm embrace, uncaring of whether or not he even made it back to the clan compound that night as he dozed next to his (friend? Boyfriend?) companion under the stars. His final thought right before he fell asleep, tucking his head sleepily into Kakashi's exposed throat, was that he could _really_ get used to this. Above him, Kakashi took in one last whiff of Obito's scent before he too fell asleep, smiling contently as he held and was held by his warm companion.


	3. Fem KakashiObito Smut Request

This is dedicated to Mr. Turtle, who requested a Fem!Kakashi/Obito. I hope you like it. I wanted to make it a bit different than the Fem!Obito one and this is what I came up with. Also, I am SO sorry I'm so late in granting this request. I had most of it written up for a long while now but I couldn't think of what to end it on. It's a lot of smut and then it gets all domestic so I had to end it on something sweet. Sorry? Enjoy? I don't know. You've probably forgotten about the request by now but the least I can do is post it. It's been years since I've updated anything.

* * *

Summary: In which Kakashi gets irritated that Obito hasn't yet caught her increasingly unsubtle hints over the course of a week as to the fact that she wants him. She decides to remedy this. AU. Fem!Kakashi. Senseless Smut. Both characters are in the 16-17 age range.

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed. She had been hinting for around a _week_ now with increasingly less subtlety as the days passed to Obito that she wanted him in every way it was possible to want someone and the idiot still hadn't taken the hint. Even Rin had picked up on it and she had tried not to do it around their other team mates too much, so it said something that she had noticed and he hadn't. Well, she would just have to change that. She knew he was in love with Rin and a part of her that she hated felt jealous of Rin for having something like that so easily without even trying. The other larger part of her however felt ashamed that she would ever be jealous of the girl who was like her sister.

She knew that Rin didn't like Obito like that but that was what made it even worse! Kakashi just wanted Obito to notice that she was a woman _too_ , damn it! She was _not_ just a rival to surpass in strength! Hell, she was a _damn_ attractive woman even if she _didn't_ take off her mask in public. She knew that if she didn't do something drastic, he was likely to never take the hint. Maybe a private spar would work? She could pin him and just kiss him and see how he reacted. She may be lighter than him, but that only made her faster than she would have been had she been a male and thus a bit bigger.

That and she was still better at hand-to-hand than he was and she could still put him on the ground relatively quickly. She couldn't do it as easily as she could have before when they were younger but she still won most of their spars. She could pin him long enough to get her point across and give him time to react to it to see if he was receptive or not. She hoped this all wouldn't be for nothing. Maybe he _had_ noticed and had just ignored it because he didn't think of her that way. Given, she would be _damned_ embarrassed if that were the case but she really hoped that it wasn't and that he just hadn't noticed.

Either way, she should get a definitive reaction with her plan. She was fairly confident in that at least. Whether the reaction was to run away or to kiss her back, though she would hope for the latter, she would know in the end. Her plan in mind, she set out. Today was one of their rare off days as a team, and she wanted to meet Obito at his apartment before he decided to leave and do something else. She got there quickly and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minute and getting no answer, she frowned. Had she been incorrect? Had he gone off early for some reason? Did he already have something planned for today?

She turned around to go look for him, when, behind her, she heard the door opening. She turned to look at her teammate and was struck speechless. He was dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She could see an impressive bulge at the front of the towel even when he was soft, hinting at the potential he had when he was aroused. She was brought out of her perusal of his wet body by a chuckle from said body, making her glance back up to his face to see amusement and if she wasn't just hoping, a little desire as well. Before she could say anything, he spoke first.

"Would you like to come in? I'm not quite done drying off yet, but I don't mind the company." he said good-naturedly, moving aside and motioning into his apartment. That was all the motivation she needed. She was inside before he could change his mind. When he closed the door behind her, she heard it lock with a soft click and her heartbeat sped up. As he walked past her and further into his apartment, he slipped his towel from his waist and dried the remaining moisture from himself, giving her a nice, long moment to stare at his nicely toned ass before he was done and tossing the towel aside.

He then strode to his bedroom at a leisurely pace, stretching as he went and making Kakashi bite her lip. Oh, to hell with her plan! He was here and he was already unclothed! If she couldn't work with _that_ then she had no chance at any other point in time. This in mind, she got up and hurried to the doorway, taking a moment to stop and see that he was nowhere to be seen. Curious, she moved further into the bedroom, stopping by the bed so she could use the angle to peek into the bathroom. Where was he? Just as she was about to turn and walk out again she was caught off guard by the arms encircling her waist and pulling her to a muscled chest.

Before she could do anything more than tense up momentarily, a husky chuckle breathed across her ear stopping any retaliatory action.

"Snooping around in my bedroom, huh? That isn't very nice, Kakashi." he said in a low, husky voice in her ear, making her a little weak at the knees. "In fact, I would say that deserves some _punishment_." he said, thrusting his hips forward against hers and letting her feel the growing hardness that had only what she wore between it and her. It made her throb in arousal, and there was no force on earth that could stop her from reacting to his clear desire for her. She moaned lowly and ground her hips backward into his, helping his growing hardness along although she wished she could just be _rid_ of these stupid clothes! They were just getting in the way at this point!

Apparently he agreed with her as he pulled away long enough to start undressing her, causing her to help so that she was out of her clothes, gear and mask as fast as she could manage it. Once freed of her burdens, she was immediately pulled back against him, the slide of flesh against flesh causing him to finally achieve full hardness. He allowed his hardened flesh to slip between her thighs to slide against her wet, throbbing slit, letting her juices lubricate him as he continued forward slowly, making her pant with want. He slid back slowly again intending to tease her a bit longer but when he went to slide forward again, he felt the angle of her hips change and before he knew it, he was sliding _into_ her.

She was hot, wet and _so_ much tighter than anyone he'd ever had before her. He took his time sliding into her, making her give an appreciative moan as she was filled slowly by his impressively sized cock. It took a minute for him to fill her with his entire length and by the time he was fully sheathed inside her she was amazed at how utterly full she was. He was far bigger than she expected and she could feel him throbbing inside her as he tried to hold back from thrusting for her sake. He moved her forward a bit toward his bed and she took the hint, climbing onto the end of the mattress on her hands and knees as he grabbed her hips firmly.

Seeing that he was waiting for a sign from her, she decided to go beyond that and clenched her walls down around him before sliding forward and then back on his length, making him growl and tighten his grip on her hips involuntarily. He didn't bother asking if she was ready at that point, pulling out quickly and thrusting back in just as quickly, making her gasp she was emptied and then abruptly filled again, his large length hitting her cervix not unpleasantly. Hearing her gasp in pleasure he set his pace, moving in and out of her quickly and making her pant as he filled her again and again, his length squeezed tightly by the hot, wet flesh that surrounded it.

Growing used to his pace, she started moving to match it, crying out as he hit bottom every time they came together. Her mouth fell open in helpless pleasure as her cervix was abused by the head of his cock with every thrust. This was _exactly_ what she had needed. She quickly lost herself in the pleasure, thrusting back as hard as she could every time he thrust into her. Seeing her intent, he gripped her hips more tightly and pulled out before slamming back in, making her cry out as her cervix was assaulted by the head of his cock and making her walls tighten in sheer pleasure around him. He kept up the brutal pace, seeing easily that her cries were from pleasure and not pain and honestly loving the pace himself.

It was all he could do at this point to hold himself back. He'd slept with women before, but none as eager as the woman he was currently fucking. Somehow, she let him fill some dark part of himself that had always wanted to fuck someone this brutally and make them _love_ it. That it was Kakashi was only a bonus and a very large one at that. If he had known that she was _this_ eager for his cock, he would have done this a _long_ time ago. He reveled in her tight heat and the brutal pace, slamming into her and enjoying the cries she made as his cock head assaulted her cervix with bruising force. He kept up the bruising jabs, feeling her tighten around him in pleasure every time he thrust into her.

Kakashi, on her end, was in heaven. She never been fucked this well by _anyone_ before and honestly, she would probably never let him go now. His cock and his stamina were _far_ too large to _ever_ let this go willingly. No, he was _hers_ and she was never going to let him sleep with another woman again. Well, not unless she was there to supervise it. Smiling at her own thoughts even as she cried out with his thrusts, she moved back into his thrusts as best she could now with the controlling grip he had on her hips, not that she was complaining as it only aided him in fucking her as hard as he could. She couldn't _believe_ Rin had passed this up!

Not only was he very well endowed but he filled her _so_ very nicely and unlike some people he _also_ knew how to _use_ it effectively. _Very_ effectively she mused, her mouth involuntarily falling open as he began to drag his length back and forth quickly across her g-spot, making her pleasure build and her walls tighten around him as he continued to pound her tightening pussy. Obito himself was in heaven, barely able to stop his climax from building as he continued to pound into her to her loud and very obvious enjoyment. He could barely think beyond the squeezing, eager heat of her insides and even with his admirable self control he inevitably felt his climax start to build after only a few minutes.

Knowing she was close as well, he moved a hand from her hip to between her legs, teasing her clit as he kept up his pace and causing her cries to increase in volume as she started to build up to her own climax. She started to tighten around him even further and he fought to keep his pace, stroking her clit quickly and making her wail his name as she tightened around him like a vice, her eyes wide as he felt her gush suddenly in climax around him and his cock was _squeezed_. It was all he could take and he came undone as well, spurting hot, thick ropes of his seed inside her as he pressed himself into her as far as he could go, thrusting only a few more times as he spent himself inside the tired, satiated kunoichi.

Spent, he only just managed to get them both onto the bed before he collapsed still inside her. They both cursed, their respective genitals still sensitive from the climax moments ago but neither willing to move much. Finally, Kakashi spoke irritably.

"Will you _please_ get off me now? You're _heavy_." she complained. Grinning a bit, he lifted his weight on slightly shaking arms and slowly pulled out of her, moving off her and to the side once he had withdrawn himself completely. She stayed laying the way she was and he had to admit that seeing her laying on her stomach with _his_ seed leaking out of her on _his own_ bed no less was a huge turn on. Shaking that thought away, he wondered if he should lay down with her before his stomach told him in a rather loud manner that he had _still_ neglected to get any food into him since he woke this morning. Placing a hand on his complaining stomach, he pouted a bit but got up anyway.

Before he left the room completely, not bothering to dress since it was his place and the door had been locked earlier, he turned back to her and addressed her.

"Do you want some lunch?" he asked, making her roll lazily onto her back so she see him properly.

"What do you have?" she asked lazily. He shrugged carelessly.

"Do you really care at the moment?" he asked wryly, seeing that her afterglow and the lazy bliss that came with it was only just dying down.

"Not really." she answered carelessly, causing him to grin again and nod before heading out to fix them both something to eat. He could get used to seeing her like that. He really hoped that he'd be allowed to do so again frequently in the future. That thought motivating him and a _large_ grin on his face, he fixed their food while Kakashi lay in Obito's bed and contemplated her success and what it might mean for their relationship now. While they had dropped the animosity a while ago, they had _still_ been more rivals than proper friends before this. What were they now? Things _had_ to have changed, but for once, Kakashi couldn't predict how her teammate would react.

Would he push her away? Would he pretend it never happened? Were they going to date? Could they keep sleeping together? If they _did_ keep sleeping together, was she prepared for the change in relationship? Would there _be_ a change in relationship or would he brush it off as just sex and continue their rivalry? She sighed and decided she wasn't going to answer any of this herself. She would just have to wait and see what he would do. She admitted to herself that she would prefer it if they started dating or something like it, at least because she wanted to give him everything of herself. She wanted to make him forget about Rin and fall for _her_ like she had for him.

She was roused from her lazy musings by the smell of food and her stomach protested its emptiness just seconds later. Hauling herself up out of Obito's bed with a little work, she skirted the scattered articles of clothing and shinobi gear on the floor and left the bedroom, heading down the hall and through the open doorway into the kitchen. She couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he was wearing nothing but an apron while standing at the stove and tending whatever it was he was making. He turned to her with a grin, eyes momentarily trailing down her still-nude form before he once again met her eyes, daring her to say something about his single article of clothing.

She didn't take the bait and instead sat down at the table to wait for him to finish preparing lunch. Pouting a bit at her taking away his fun, he turned back to the food, grinning once more as he thought of ways they could easily work off this meal if they felt so inclined. Behind him at the table, Kakashi could smell his growing arousal and didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed that they had _just_ had sex _minutes_ ago and he was _already_ becoming aroused again. Fortunately for her stomach, he kept cooking and he was done within a half an hour. As he served it out onto plates, she was pleased to see it was chicken stir fry and she dug in as soon as he had finished dishing it out.

Once he sat the hot skillet back on the stove he discarded his apron, letting her see him in his full glory once more. He then took his seat in front of his own plate and dug in. Their meal was spent in silence, both too genuinely hungry to make small talk while they ate as all energy was spent moving food to their mouths, chewing said food, swallowing it and repeating the process. That being said, the meal moved fairly quickly because of that and they had both cleaned their plates before long. Obito grabbed their dirty dishes without prompting once he'd seen that she was done as well and once he had set them in the sink, he turned back to her with a fond smile.

"So, what now?" he asked her as he leaned back against the sink, not bothering to elaborate as he knew she would know exactly what he meant. She shrugged, rising from her chair at the table and sauntering over to the appealingly nude man.

"Well, I was hoping we could make an actual relationship work. You know, one that _isn't_ a rivalry?" She specified, somehow feeling the need to point that out so that she was clear about her intentions. His husky chuckle did nothing to keep her libido in check but luckily she cared more about his answer than her libido at the moment.

"I suppose we could try. I think I could get used to having such a beautiful woman by my side." He said charmingly, a small endearing grin on his face as he pulled her to him for a slow kiss that curled her toes. By the time they pulled back from the kiss they were both left breathless. All Kakashi could think about besides how good he was at kissing was the fact that he had agreed to a relationship with her or rather that they would try. She felt like her heart could burst with happiness. She smiled up at him beautifully.

"That's all that I ask." She responded. It was perfect, honestly. She couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
